New Magic
by rsyarun
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet a new friend, Sartori, who introduces them to a new magic. New adventures are cool!
1. Default Chapter

The beginning begins...  
  
The InuYasha gang is walking through the InuYasha woods after talking to Kaede. Inuyasha hears something and tells everyone to be quiet. Inuyasha: "Everyone, be quiet! I hear something ahead!" The Gang hides behind trees, and a human comes into view. Miroku: "Who's she?"Not one of the village girls, to cute"I don't think she's from the village". Sango comes out and says "Hi. Whats your name?" The girl says "My name is Sartori. Pleased to meetcha." Miroku: "Sartori, will you bear my child?" Sartori: "No, I don't know you, and I don't think I'll ever plan on it." Everyone falls downInuYasha gets up and everyone introduces themselves Sango: "My name is Sango. Where are you going?" Sartori: "I was going nowhere in particular really. I just like to wander around. I was lost, and thanks for finding me." Kagome: "Hi, my name is Kagome." Shippo: "My name is Shippo" InuYasha: "...." Kagome: "Inuyasha, tell her your name! You're just rude!" InuYasha: "My name, evidently, is Inuyasha. What are you doing anyways?" Sartori: I was looking for plants while wandering around. You can find the neatest things in weird places." ##end of narrative## Sartori agrees to come with the gang. They go back to the village and rest the night. In the morning, everyone has chores to do, except Sartori. Kaede invites her to help her with her garden, and Sartori agrees. While Sartori is helping plant seeds, Kagome comes up and asks her if she wants to have lunch. But before Sartori can say anything, Kagome notices the lights of magic going into the seed on her palm. Kagome is confused, because no one sensed a demon, and the energy was neither demonic or that of a priestess (from now on, miko). What was going on? 


	2. Changes

###Starting where we left off###  
  
Sartori: "Sure, I'd love too." ##end narrative#  
  
Kagome walks with Satori over to a hut on the outside of the village. Before they start eating, Kagome asks Inuyasha if he scents anything different about the girl. ###end...whatever.####  
  
"Well, she does smell like a ton of plants, and she smells like dirt but not dirty. Actually, she smells pretty clean. Who wants to know?" says Inuyasha Kagome: "Inuyasha, I saw magic coming from her." Inuyasha: "Well, she isn't a demon, so is she a miko?" Kagome: "No, she isn't a miko. She doesn't have a shard. Miroku and I would know if she had holy powers." Inuyasha: "So...what is she?" Kagome: "I don't know." She smells like plants and dirt. Her magic entered a plant seed. She isn't holy, a demon, or a miko. I wonder if she is one of Naraku's offspring like Kanna. She's the demon of Nothingness, and we couldn't sense her. I wonder if she's the Demon of plants? Shippo: "So, whatcha talking about?" Kagome: "We were just discussing what to do next." ##end narrative(I'm getting tired of this, I'll just use three number signs when I want to signal that something has ended)###  
  
Everyone finishes eating, and they are getting ready to start traveling again. When they get a little ways into the wood, they hear some crashes, and Inuyasha scents a demon. The group drops their stuff and gets ready to fight. Inuyasha tells Sartori to go with Shippo. The demon is a weird one, a type of wild dog/boar. The demon (from here on refered to as youkai) gets hurt, but manages to cut down the trees around the group. Sartori stands up from behind the stump of a tree. Her body turned bright white, but no light was given off. Only shippo and the youkai saw her change...  
  
Sartori opens her eyes. Where am I? She is in a white room, shaped like a box You are here, with me. Who are you? One of the walls turns into a mirror, but shows the scene right when she closed her eyes I am you. If you accept who you are, I can help you What do I do? Think of what you love, and what you want to be. That is all you need She focuses, and thinks about the gang, Kaede, the woods that they found her in, and then she thinks about what she wants to be. She changes  
  
!!!!!!!! DUM DUM DUM! The drama, the drama! Don't ask. 


	3. Human Magic

She Changes Her body, which was short, abnormally shaped, and extremely thin, changed. Now she was light, tall, and thin, like what she wanted to be. Her skin went from olive to a lighter pure white with a hint of olive and streaks of gold. Her ears changed from being human on the side of her head, to being like a cat's, and on the top of her head, and they grew a little larger. Her clothes changed to a kimono like outfit like Inuyasha, but it was red and gold, and the back exposes her shoulder blades Her fingers grew longer and stronger, and her nails turned into small retractable claws. Her hair changed from short and dark red brown to a short bright red/bronze, with long pieces of white-gold hair. Then she grew what looked like the skeleton of a wing, but it was bones covered by skin and muscle (with muscle extensions), and they were flexible like vertebrae, but even more flexible in both directions. She had cat bells on her wrists, ankles, on her neck, and in her hair. She opens her eyes. The transformation was complete. How do I get back? Walk through the mirror. But first, turn around and take your weapon She turns around, and finds another mirror, with her changed image in it. Her "image" is holding something. What's that? This is your sword. It will look like a clear crystal sword (small) with metal ivy (growing on it) necklace. But when you touch it, you can pull the crystal off the link. If you hold it in front of you when you want a weapon, it will transform into whatever you want. It can create anything you will need, not just weapons. Thank you Go now ##end narrative##  
  
Sartori turns around and walks through the mirror. She opens her eyes, takes off the crystal, and holds it in front of her. She thinks of a sword like Tetsusaiga. The crystal changes. Shippou shouts "Kagome, look!" Kagome turns around and sees Sartori in her changed state. "Inuyasha, over here!" Inuyasha looks away (the youkai is slow) and says "What in hell...?". He turns to Kagome,"She isn't a demon. No demonic energy, not even in her sword.". To Miroku he says "Any holy powers, monk?". "No. Kagome, is she a miko?" "No, she isn't a miko either. What the-"  
  
While they were talking, she jumped into the air and floated over towards the demon, her wings moving slightly. Kagome looks up just in time to see her swing her sword and chop off the demon's head. The rest of the gang looks up in time to see the head fall onto the ground. A bunch of plants grow out of the body, and it starts to fall apart. A minute later there is only a disintegrating skeleton and skull, with a honeysuckle plant growing on them. She says....  
  
"Waste not, want not"  
  
She lands, and has her sword transform back into the crystal pendant. She places the pendant back on her necklace. What should I do next.  
  
"So, are we going to finish lunch?" img really. I didn't finish eating."  
  
Rayuna says "Everyone will love this fanfiction" But Inuyasha says... "Shut up!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!(" "I mean it!" 


	4. Lunchtime!

##Lunch Time##  
  
Miroku broke the silence. "Okay, but lets go back to the village." "Fine with me."  
  
The gang and Sartori (she'll be a part of the gang from now on) walk back to the village. Kaede is there to greet them. "Why are you back so soon?" "A demon attacked us." said Sango.  
  
Sartori comes out of the woods.  
  
"And who is she?" "That's Sartori!"  
  
"It is? What happened to her?" "I changed." said Sartori. She goes over to Kaede. "Can I have some food? I'll finish up in the garden after lunch." "Yes, but change back first, if you can." says Kaede. "Sure, it's easy" Sartori says. She closes her eyes and thinks. Her body turns white again, and she is back to being Sartori, in her normal clothes. "Now let's eat!"(  
  
The Inu gang goes back to Kaede's hut for lunch. While they are eating Inuyasha's ramen, Myoga comes. "Lord Inuyasha, how are you? And who is this new human with you?" "Her name is Sartori. We met her in the woods.". Myoga jumps onto her nose and sucks her blood for a second. Then she slaps at him. Myoga asks "What magic do you have?". Sartori says "What the hell, I'm human." "But you have magic in your blood." "Well, how should I know that? All I know is I'm good with plants." "Yeah," says Shippo, "you should have seen the plants tear apart the demon and eat its body!" (;;; "Whatever you say."  
  
At night, Sartori, Kagome, and Sango talk. "So, you are from my time?" "Yeah, but I'm from America. Maryland, really." "I don't think I know where that is..." "America in general , then." "But where is America..." "Okay, if this isn't my time, when is it?" "Ummm.....500 years in the past..." "Dammit!" "So how did you get here?" "I was climbing a tree in the woods behind my house. I jumped off it with my eyes closed. When I landed, I was not in America." "What is America?!!!" "America is a country that is not this country, Sango." What? "How did you get here, if you are from my time? And where is here, exactly?" "This is the feudal period in Japan. I get here by going down into a dry well in my family's shrine." "I've never seen Japan before. Can I go back to your time with you?" "Sure, but how are you going to get home?" "I haven't worked it out yet.....I know! If I go to your time, and if I am good at flying, then I can take some food with me and fly back to my country." "Yeah, the best way would be to use the Jet Stream. But you would need oxygen." what's the Jet Stream? "I'll figure it out later. Right now, I am going to enjoy this, and I don't care if it isn't fun!" (;;;; "Let's go to sleep now!!!"(((( (four is my lucky number) ZZZzzzZZZzzz  
  
America is amazing!!! 


	5. Going Home

Someone please teach me Japanese! Kanji would be nice!! Refer to bottom for what I could teach in return!! I really would like to learn Japanese!!  
  
##What to do##  
  
When everybody wakes up the next morning, they eat breakfast. While eating, they argue over what to do that day. The girls want to take baths and get supplies. The guys want to leave right away. They argue, and the girls win. They all go to the hot springs, wash their clothes, then take baths. "So what should we do?" says Sango. "We could go to my house. We need more food anyways." "Yeah, and I could find out what I need to go home." "That's what computers were made for." what's a computer? "Plus, we could have a sleepover and go to the mall." "Sounds good to me!! We could show everyone the Internet!" What's the internet? "What about you, Sango?" "Sure, sounds great to me!" "Lets do it!!" "I AGREE!!!" Inuyasha comes running "Are you alright?" "Inuyahsa!! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" "#$# !# &%# #$$, !#$!!!!!!! Did I deserve that?!!!" "We're taking baths, you perv!!!!" "Okay, I'm leaving already!!!" The girls get dressed, and they make everyone go with them back to Kagome's house/time. When they get there, they left all their stuff in kagome's room. Kagome got some money from her mom, and they went out around town. "So, Kagome, where are we going anyways?" "Umm...I was going to buy some clothes. Anyone want to come with me?" Sango, Sartori, and Miroku say yes. Inuyasha and shippo want to get some other stuff, like camping gear. So Kagome buys Inuyasha a watch and tells him to meet the rest of the group at the entrance in an hour. He agrees, and goes off.  
  
Kagome and the others go to the clothes store. They find some clothes in a department store that are strong and outdoorsy enough to survive in the Sengoku time period. So, after buying those clothes, they look in the dress section for fun.  
  
"These dresses are so pretty!" "Yeah, Sango, and we should find some to try on. We might be able to buy them..." "And lets bring Miroku because he's fashionable...not that we're that shallow..." "Can I try on dresses too..." "Whatever, Miroku! You're still a perv!" "Sorry! Wait, why am I sorry?" "Just forget it! Come on, lets go!"  
  
Sartori choses a black stretchy dress with a wide skirt. You can kick your legs in it!. Sango chooses a black and grey dress with long sleeves. It's "skirt" is really just wide pant legs with a skirt sewn on top of it.This is nice...and cheap!. Kagome chooses a white dress with a spiraling red leaf pattern It looks like the leaves of the sacred tree in our shrine!. Miroku...just sits back and watches, because he's a guy.  
  
"Okay, let's go try them on now!!"  
  
So they go try them on. Miroku comes because it's a sort of coed dressing room. They end up buying everything, and get to the entrance just in time to...not see Inuyasha and Shippo. They wait a while, and Sango gets knocked over by a group of teenagers.  
  
Now would be the time to grab Sango's ass... But Sartori helps her instead... "Are you okay?" Sartori says to Sango. Then she turns to Miroku, "How dare you even think about grabbing Sango's ass, you pervert!" "But-" "No buts. You are a perv and you'll always be a perv." "But I-" "Admit it, you're a perv!" "But I didn't say anything!!!!" Sartori stops and says... "Okay, so you may not be a perv...but I know you were thinking it! Pervert!" "But how could you hear me if I was thinking!" "How the hell should I know?!! But I know that you are still a pervert, pervert!" "Okay, stop with the pervert already!" "Fine, but...you're a pervert!!!" "Stop it!!" "Perv!!"  
  
Inuyasha comes just in time to see them get into the middle of the argument. After a little while, everyone gets little sweatdrops as Miroku argues with Sartori, and Sartori...calls him a perv. Finally Miroku gives up. They all go to Kagome's house for dinner. After dinner, Kagome shows Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo how a computer works, and what the "Internet" does. Sartori, though, sits out by the sacred tree and thinks about what her other self told her. ...It can create anything you need, not just weapons. She thinks, because she wants to go home. Finally, she figures out what to do. I'll go get the gang. So Sartori goes and gets the gang, who were just getting done with the computer. She tells them to ask Kagome's mom if they can stay over at her house for a day or two, and bring their stuff over there. Her mother says yes, but she can't drive them. Sartori says it's okay. Kagome gets a little surprised, because Sartori lives in America!How will we get to her house without a car, much less a boat? I wonder what she's going to do? The mother says yes, and Sartori tells them to bring all their stuff out into the yard, near the sacred tree. She stays behind, and tells Kagome's mom not to let anyone, even Buyo, into any well that may appear in the yard. Kagome's mom is surprised, because that's just a little bit weird, and well's don't usually appear in the yard. But she says okay, because kids can be weird sometimes. So Sartori goes back outside, to tell the gang what's going on.  
  
"Okay, so this is what's up-" "Um, Sartori...don't you live in "America"?" says Kagome. "Yeah, and-" "And isn't America across a huge ocean?!!" what's an ocean? "Yeah, but-" "So how the hell are we going to get there?!! And while I was online, I did some research. You live not only in America, but on the Eastern Shore, on the other side of America!!!!!!" "Okay, let me explain. I think I can use my "magic" and my crystal to get us there. I think I can make something that looks and operates like the Sengoku Jidai well in the shrine. And I think I can manipulate how long it exists in this world. Just wait while I try..." She takes her crystal, and draws a box in front of her. Then she presses the crystal to the center of the "box". She closes her eyes, and concentrates, thinking about what she needs. When she opens them, a "well" that's fading from white to brown has appeared. "But how did you do that?" says Inuyasha "I really can't say, but I thought of what I needed and the "magic" shaped itself to my needs. Now, the "well" should work like your well, Kagome, but you don't need a Shikon shard to travel through it. It doesn't travel through time, but through space, and it will stay there for a preset time, which is when I use my crystal to close it. Otherwise, it would stay there forever! Now let's go to my house!" So saying she ushers everyone into the "well", and waits until they all have entered until she goes in, last. A while after she leaves, Kagome's mother looks out and sees no one around, so she places a piece of wood over a piece of cardboard for a lid. Do you like it? Please review!! Story will continue... 


	6. America

Please review!!!!!!:-(  
  
So anyways, ###Starting where we left off### Everyone climbs out of the well. They are kinda surprised to see a house with that style architecture. "So this is what America looks like?!! And the houses are different, too! Heck, everything's different!!!" says Inuyasha "Are there any beautiful women in your village?" "Is this your house in front of us?" "This is America, right?!!" "In that order", says Sartori, "Yes, my neighbor, yes, and yes. Now that I know how to manipulate the "magic", I think you would like to be able to understand my parents. I can somehow speak Japanese, but you don't know English! Hold still a second!" So saying, she takes off her crystal and holds it out in front of her. She closes her eyes and starts to concentrate. I need Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha to be able to speak, read, and understand English like a American college graduate with an English major!! She opens her eyes, and sees the gang, glowing white. After about a minute, the glow fades, and they look normal. "What was that?" "I made it so that you can speak English like a American." "Then why am I speaking Japanese?!!!!" "The "magic spell" operates when you want or need to speak English. Since I am not speaking English, you have no desire to understand me, and you won't speak English. But now, I want you to listen to me, and you need to want to understand what I'm saying, okay?!" So saying she says some phrases in English. She waits a bit, then says to them... "Okay, now let me call my mom. She probably has been missing me, so I don't want her to freak out when I come in. And I need to know if she is home. "I," Kagome says, "can understand you!" "Me too!" "I can also!" "So, are you going to call or what?" "Okay, I am!" She takes her crystal and holds it in her hand. She concentrates, and in a moment it turns into a cell phone. So she dials home. Her mother picks up. "Hi mom! It's me, Sartori! I can explain why I've been gone! But first, can I come in? I have some friends I met with me, and they are kinda unusual. I can explain who they are too." "Okay, but... where are you calling from, anyways?" "Um, the woods...bye!" So she brings everyone to the front of the house. She brings them in through the front door, but has them take off their shoes. Some things will never change.thinks Shippo. "Hi mom! How were you?" "I'm good, but where in the world were you? You were missing for a whole day!!!" "I know, just let me explain. It is kinda hard to explain, and it will take a while, so just sit and listen-" "So explain it already!!!" says Sartori's sister, Sara. "Okay, okay. I left house yesterday to look for plants, like I told you. I climbed a tree. When I was descending it, I jumped off of the top, because it was not tall and I love to jump from high places. I closed my eyes and after I hit the ground, I opened them again. When I opened them, I was in a strange place. I thought the woods looked different because it was dark. So I wandered around, looking for more plants. The longer I wandered, the more lost I got. Eventually this group found me. They were in the Sengoku period in Japan. That was 500 years ago-" "WTF, Sartori!!! Kuso! " "Yeah, I know. Okay, so Kagome, who is the one wearing traditional Japanese schoolgirl clothing, is from the present. She brought all of us to the present the next day. We went a mall in her time, in Japan. When we got back, I found a way to get to America really quickly. So we came here a couple minutes ago." "That makes no sense!" "Um, Sartori, ...were you stoned?" "Explain yourself in more detail, please!" "Well, first. I found out while I was in the Sengoku period that I could do this. And this." Sartori jumps in the air and changes. Then she flies a little higher, and transforms her crystal into a sword. "How-" Sara runs over to Sartori and pulls on her wings. After a few tugs, she starts to pull on her hair. Then on her dress. "Yeah!! All real! Fly me around the room, Tori!!!" Everyone gets a sweatdrop and falls over. "Um, okay. Just hold on a sec..." She untransforms the crystal, and puts it back on her necklace. Then she picks up her sister and flies her around the room for a while. After a minute she puts her down. "Now, where was I... Oh, yeah! I forgot! This is Inuyasha. This is Sango. This is Kagome. This is Shippo. This is Miroku. And this is Kirarra. Inuyasha is a half dog demon-" Sara runs over to him. "He has such cute ears!" Tugs on his ears. "Would you stop it already!" "Okay!" "Ahem" They stop yelling at each other."So, as I was saying, Inuyasha is a half dog demon. Shippo is a full fox demon, or a kitsune, or a shapechanger. Pick which one you like the best. Sango is a Demon Exterminator. Miroku is a Buddhist monk. He's also a lech (and a pervert), so be warned. Kirarra is a demonic cat. Kagome is a Japanese girl who can travel through time to the Sengoku period through the well in her family's shrine. She is also the reincarnation of a powerful priestess who lived in that time, and died 50 years before. And don't ask why or what, please." "But" "And no buts either!" "Okay..." "I traveled here by using this crystal. I can make wells like the one in Kagome's shrine appear and disappear. Don't ask me much more. Can I bring Ally over?" "What?" "I mean, can I call Ally and see if she can come over too. Then can we go walk around in a mall?" "Uh...? Okay!! Here's some money!" "Thanks mom!!" Sartori calls her friend, Ally. "Hey Jake. Can I talk to Ally?" "Sure. Hold on a second." Thud thud thud. Ally!! Sartori's on the phone!! "Roadkill Café. You kill it we grill it. May I take your order?" "Hey Ally! I have some people I want you to meet. You'll like them. Plus, I want you to come over so we can plan what to do for this week." "Sure! Should I bring something special?" "Na, I don't think they'll care. But I have to show you something cool, okay?" "Fine! I'll meet you outside my house!" "See you then!" "Click" "Okay everyone! Let's meet my friend Ally! So let's go back to the well!" Everyone goes outside to the well. They leave their stuff back at the house, except for Tetsusaiga, the Hiraikotsu (Boomerang Bone), and Miroku's staff. Miroku asks Sartori: "Since your friend is a girl, is she beautiful?" "You'll see..." That sounds ominous to me... So Sartori uses the crystal again to open a well location, this time behind a dirt pile in Ally's yard. Everyone goes down the well. When they climb out, they are in Ally's yard, in a neighborhood with odd pieces of metal lying out and bulldozers parked on the street. "Hey Sartori! Who're your new friends?" "This is Inuyasha. And Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kirarra-" "Aww, she's so cute!! Can I pet her?" Pet, pet, scratch, scratch. "Aww, I just love her! She's so soft!!" "You'll love this. Kirarra is a demonic cat. Shippo is a kitsune, of a full blooded fox demon. Inuyasha is a half dog demon. Sango is a demon exterminator. Miroku is a lecherous Buddhist monk, so ignore him. And Kagome is a Japanese schoolgirl. Everyone but Kagome is from the Sengoku period in Japan. Everyone is from Japan." "Cool. That's the same time as the setting in the 'Legend of the Five Rings" novels I like!" "I can travel back and forth with them. Would you like to stay with us for a while, and go back to the Sengoku time with us?" "Hold on a sec, don't we have any say?" "Inuyasha, you're the only one who doesn't want her to come!" "But, she would be helpful to you guys. She has a knife collection. She's very good with weapons-" "And fire. I love fire." "What she said." "Whatever. Just don't get in my way when I'm getting Shikon shards." "Fine. How many days will I be there?" "Um, I think I'll come home around a week from now. But just bring your essentials. We have to travel while we're there." "Okay. Come on in while I go tell my parents what I'm doing. It'll take me a moment to get my stuff." Everyone comes in. They sit on her couch while she talks to her parents. She comes in. "Yeah, everything's okay. Just wait a bit while I get my stuff." She grabs some stuff from her closed, and shoves it into her backpack. She goes over to her dresser, and takes some stuff out of it. Then she goes over to the couch and has everyone get up. She takes the cushions off. "Yup. They're all still there. Which one do you think I should take?" Everyone gets a sweatdrop. Oo; "I think I'll take this one. It's beautiful, and it's razor sharp. I like it the best. You can throw it well, too." Everyone falls over. "I'm ready! Where are we going now?" "Let's go over to my house. We can show you some cool stuff!" Sartori takes everyone back to the well she opened. Everyone jumps in, and comes out the other end. She seals the entrance near Ally's house. Then she has Ally put her stuff inside with everyone else's stuff. Finally, they go out into the woods near her house. She shows them the tree she was climbing and where she fell when she was transported back to Sengoku Japan. Miroku notices something. How odd. There's a plant there... where she fell... Sango demonstrates how to use her Hiraikotsu, and Inuyasha shows Ally his Tetsusaiga... at Kagome's insistence. They all go to sleep later, at night. When they wake up. Sartori's mom and dad have hot bagels for them. What's a bagel?!!! Everyone tries the bagels, and everybody has seconds. Shippo even had thirds! After eating the gang and Ally (from now on, the gang) go out to the well with all their stuff. Everybody jumps down, and comes out the other end. Sartori leaves the end near her house open, because she told her parents to cover it when she didn't call them. Then they check in with Kagome's mom. Finally, they go down the well in Kagome's shrine. They come out the other side and go to the village.  
  
I know this is bad-everyone glares at her Sorry! But it is my first fanfic. Give me hints and reviews. I would really appreciate it! Thank you!. 


	7. Fight Sesshomaru

Ally walks over to Sartori and takes her crystal flame off of her necklace. She holds it out in front of her, and it transforms into a sort of halberd that has a sword blade at its end. "Holy shit!" "What is she doing?"  
  
Sartori turns to Ally. "I knew it! Now, let's kill it, and get rid of the blue bird on his shoulder." "Sounds good to me." They both float into the air. Sartori swings her sword and begins to dismember the demon. She hacks off the remaining arm, then starts on the legs. The demon falls back, just as Ally flies forward and cuts it in half with her halberd. The parts that Sartori cut off are destroyed by plants, and the parts that Ally cut burst into flames and were completely destroyed.  
  
"That was fun, Ally. We should do that more often." "Yeah, that was fun. That's the first demon I've ever seen, so I know we need to kill some more."  
  
Sesshomaru has, in the meantime, jumped off the shoulder of the demon and started walking towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, brother. I see you have made some new friends." "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" "I was coming to finally defeat you." "Oh, yeah, Inuyasha!" says Sartori, "Your brother wants to kill you. You get the first turn to fight him, but if you get knocked down, it's me and Ally's turn to play with him. It'll be fun!"  
  
The gang gets sweatdrops and falls over. Oo''' "Okay then..."  
  
"Sesshomaru! Fight me, you coward!" "You don't have to worry about that." Sesshomaru suddenly appears right in front of Inuyasha, who had whipped out Tetsusaiga. "Here I am, little brother." He brings Tokijin down. Inuyasha gets blasted back into a tree. "Okay, now it's our turn!" Sartori disappears, for a moment, then appears right in Sesshomaru's face. "Missed me!" she says, and cuts him on the nose, then disappears again. A small plant grows out of the cut and produces a small white flower. Ally disappears too, and several cuts appear all over Sesshomaru, flaming and burning his skin and clothes. They reappear again, at the middle of the clearing. "So who's the weakling now?" says Ally. "Yeah, it's not us humans!" Sesshomaru turns and tries to walk away, but when he turns his back a vine sprouts and grabs him from behind. He get's waved around a bit, then Sartori has the vine grow straight up. "Can I go?" asks Ally. "Sure, be my guest!" Ally lowers her halberd until the tip touches the base of the vine. Suddenly, flames shoot from her halberd, and catch on the vine. A few seconds, and the whole vine is covered in flames, especially the part holding Sesshomaru. I can break free now he thinks. "But setting the plant on fire was a mistake. I can break the vines now." After a few painful tries, he realizes that the flames aren't burning the plant. They're climbing up it and burning him. After his clothes become blackened, Ally removes her halberd, and the flames dissipate. Inuyasha in the meantime has gotten up, and is watching the exchange. Sartori says to him "Your turn again!" and lets her vines release Sesshomaru. He falls to the ground, and gets up after a few tries. "Little brother, fighting me is mistake." He reaches for Tokijin, but finds his sheath empty. Ally is standing with Kagome. "Hey Kagome, is it possible to purify this thing? I think it's evil, kinda like wonderboy over there." Kagome gets a sweatdrop. oo''' "Um, I don't think so-" "Well, then I'll burn it! If it's gone then it won't be evil. It won't even be anything!" She takes her halberd and draws the tip down the sword, making the sword break into flames. Sesshomaru looks over and sees Tokijin burning on the ground. He disappears, then reappears holding the burnt Tokijin. This is not good. "Merely burning a sword made of an ogre's fang... will not cleanse it. Now, Inuyasha, get ready to fight!" Sesshomaru starts fencing with Inuyasha. After a long while, he manages to knock the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands. "This is your end, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha, to tired to move, just lies in the ground. Suddenly Sartori points her sword at Sesshomaru. "Our turn again! What luck!" She sends a burst of energy at Sesshomaru's head. He simply stands there, because he thinks her "magic" can't harm him. "Is that the best you can do?" he asks. "But I wasn't done yet, baka!". She sends another burst of energy, and suddenly his whole body is covered with plants. His face contorts in pain, because the roots of the plant growing in the cut on his nose have grown into his face. "Why you!" "Well, what do ya think I was doing when I disappeared? Sitting back on my heels? Now what to do with you...? Ally, got any ideas?" "We could burn him." Ally says, "But I don't think we should kill him yet. Let's keep him somewhere so we can heal him. He's in no condition to go off anywhere." "We can't heal him until he promises not to try to kill Inuyasha for now. Hey, you, do you promise?!" Sartori asks Sesshomaru. "I'm not promising anything." "Good enough for me. Now STAY" Sartori forms a cage of plants around him, attached to the trees above. The plants thicken, and soon they are too thick to see through. "Okay. Now let's go back to the village. I'll talk to Kaede!" shouts Sartori. "I'll go too. Let me get some more firewood, though. I'm really hungry for lunch!!" "Let's untransform our crystals, first. I don't think we can carry that much stuff." "Cool with me. Now lets go!" They quickly gather some more firewood, and go off with the gang back to the village. Kaede makes a fire, while Sartori asks her if she has any medicine for a demon that has burned and cut up. "Why yes. It's made from herbs, so you may be able to make it much more effective. Only a small amount is needed, even for demons." Kaede hands her a small glass bottle with a gold liquid in it. "Now who is this for again?" "No one..." Sartori runs out and tells the gang what she is planning on doing. "What! Help heal /I brother? Are you kidding?" "It really isn't a good idea." "You do know he will probably try to kill you? He's very arrogant." "Why are you going to try to heal him anyways? He was the one who was trying to kill you, remember." "Yeah, I know, but I don't want any permanent harm to come to anyone. It's fun to fight, but if someone dies, then it's not fun anymore, ya know." "Okay then...." oo''' "Ally, you come with me, so I'll have some backup if he becomes violent. Ya'll happy now?!"  
  
"I guess so" says Kagome. "Bye then!" says Sartori. She and Ally fly off into the forest. When they get to the "cage", they notice some blood dripping from its bottom. "Hey, are you alright?" "..." Silence. "I said, are you okay?" "..." Silence. "Alright. Ally you stay here. I'll be up in a sec, Sesshomaru." She holds out the bottle of healing potion and uses her crystal to send her energy into the liquid. The stuff nearly glows in the dark, in an interesting bright gold color. "I'm coming, Sesh." Sartori flies up to the level of the cage. Her body starts to turn bright white, and she flies through the plants that make up the cage (with her eyes closed). When she enters, something knocks her down to the bottom of the cage. "What?" she asks, seeing Sesshomaru sitting on her chest. "You will release me, human. I shall kill you if you do otherwise." He sniffs at her face. "Do you mind!!!" she shouts. "You are not afraid of me, human. You are merely confused and angry with me. Is it not wise to be afraid of the great Lord of the Western Lands?" "Damn! What the hell is the "Western Lands, anyways." She shouts. "I just came here to heal you, and get rid of that!" She points at the plant growing on his nose. "How would your weak human efforts help me!" he asks. "Well, I could at least get rid of the plant" She takes a cup out of her kimono, along with a bottle of water. "Then do so quickly, human." "Then drink this first, youkai. Then I'll take care of the plant." She hands him a cup of water mixed with the healing potion. He drinks it, then drops the cup next to her. "Well, that's rude of you. You really should've handed that to me. It seems like ya have no manners at all, baka!" "You dare to call the great Sesshomaru and idiot!" "Yeah, I dare alright. Now get off my stomach, so I can take care of the plant." He lightly jumps, and lands on his feet a yard away. "Nice move, wonderboy. Now stay still for a sec." She takes hold of the bottom of the plants stem. She sends her energy through it, and she starts to glow white, just as the plant is doing. Then she draws out all her energy. After that she draws out all the plant's energy. It shrivels around her hand. The roots shrivel too, and she is able to pull it completely free. When she removes it, the holes made by its roots close up, and he is completely healed. Sartori stops glowing white. "/I you may leave as soon as I get rid of your little "cage", baka. And my name isn't "human", it's Sartori. If you do not remember that by the next time I see you, you will be extremely sorry you didn't learn when you still had the chance." "And now the human dares to threaten me, Lord Sesshomaru. Do you really think you will live long enough to meet me a second time?" "Yeah, I think so. I think I'll live a lot longer than you would think, baka." "And you insult me again! You are a fool," he says as he takes out Tokijin and attacks her, "to insult me when you should be praying for your life!" "Think again, baka. This is why you are a baka ningen!" Just before the sword hits her, a white light glows over her skin. When the sword hits it, it bounces off, and the force of the rebound sends Sesshomaru sprawling against the opposite wall of the cage. "Hey Sartori, takin' care of yourself? How's it going?" "I'm fine, Ally. Thanks for worrying, though!" Sartori walk over to him and asks him "Are you done with your little pride thing, wonderboy? You must mistake me for another human, one who is weak. I may be human, but I am stronger than you, baka youkai! Now, stop being a fool. Your wounds will reopen if you try to play around too much." "I am a demon. They will heal." "Then by all means, get yourself killed. One less person to worry about around here. I myself wouldn't worry about you anyways. You really don't scare me, with all of your huffing and puffing. Now you may go when I take down the cage, baka youkai!" she says. She starts to glow white, and flies out of the cage. Sesshomaru is surprised at her numerous outbursts, as no human had before ever dared to anger him so greatly. Nor had any human been able to repel the Tokijin. Wait. How is she able to repel the Tokijin? It's made of teeth strong enough to break the Tetsusaiga. She is human, and my sword wounds even demons. This is not possible. No one had ever been able to make plants grow through skin, form cages of vines, and fly through wall the wall of a cage made of vines who was a human. Nor had any demons any power to do so... This was bothering him as well, because he had been thinking about these humans for a while. Nothing had ever been able to burn the Tokijin. Nothing should have. So how could the blade of a human create fire that burnt the Tokijin, without using demonic energy? There was no answer to that, in his mind. He would continue to watch these new humans, and his mind was made up. A few more battles with my brother, though, will not harm me.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting rid of the cage! Get ready to fall!" shouts Sartori. She grasps the base of the vines, which start to glow white. All of a sudden the vines start to shrink, growing in reverse towards the base. The cage is gone, and Sesshomaru leaps out onto a nearby branch.  
  
"Be careful, human. You have dared to anger, threaten, /I insult me. Next time, you will not escape unharmed." "I'm so scared! Not! You better watch out. My name is Sartori. Her name is Ally. Our names are not "human". If you do not use our names when we next meet, you will seriously regret not listening to us. I think I can plan out what I would like to do. What would you like to do to him, Ally?" "I think it involves fire, and pain. Lots and lots of fire. And pain."  
  
"I will go now. Your company bores me. Remember, next time, you will not be so lucky, human." Sesshomaru jumps down and walks off. A strand of vine encircles his chest before he notices anything. He gets lifted off the ground, and is turned back to face them. "Remember our names, baka youkai. You really think you can hurt us? You're a joke. A slow, weak youkai like you can do nothing to us. No one can harm us. You really are a baka. If you don't remember our names, you'll wish you hadn't been so stupid. But that wont matter. Now go, and don't come back until you actually think something through, baka youkai. You are no harm to us." says Ally.  
  
The vine around his chest turns him around, and drops him. He stops for a second, then continues to walk off. Sartori and Ally fly back to the gang.  
  
"So, how did it go? We heard you shouting something." asks Miroku. "She healed him, but he was being a baka." says ally We gave him a nice warning." And with this, she cracks her knuckles. "He won't be so stupid again." "Heh heh. I think I would enjoy carrying out our threat." Sartori says. "I know I would!" "I don't know what you're talking about. Would you like to explain yourselves?" asks Inuyasha. "Nope. Not at all." retorts Ally. "Fine. Would anyone like to have lunch, now that there are no interruptions" Kagome asks. Everyone starts drooling. "Yes!". They all run inside Kaede's hut. They get there just in time to get fresh soup and rice. After eating, they all settle down to talk. Sartori returns the healing potion to Kaede, and they both change back into their normal forms. Kagome brings out a deck of cards from her time, and the three of them teach everyone how to play Go Fish. "Greetings, Lord Inu-Yasha!" Inuyasha looks around. "Old man Myoga, where are you?" Then he feels something on his nose. Myoga is sucking his blood. Inuyasha slaps at Myoga, and squishes him. "My lord, I have news." "Then tell us, old man." "I did some research on the origin of the humans with their own magic." "Do tell, old man Myoga." says Sango. "Apparently, the magic originated with a few nomadic humans. Their skills developed into a kind of magic. Some had plant magic. Others had fire magic. They all either had a life-giving magic or a destructive magic. Their children intermarried, and the children of those with human magic could be found in many villages, and in the tribe itself. It was rare, though, that a child of a normal human and a human with magic would have magic themselves though. Eventually, the tribe died out, and the remaining humans with magic were scattered everywhere. After that, it became even rarer that someone show signs of human magic. Eventually no magic was seen at all. Even now, there are no known humans with the magic." "So how did me and Ally end up as friends and living in the same area?" "That is a mystery that I don't know the answer too. Do any of your other friends have interests related to elements of nature?" "Umm... Kiley likes anime and when we though of our own religion she was the goddess of the surreal... What else was there, Ally?" "Uh, Juliana was the goddess of smiting. I think that's destruction..." "And Stefany was the goddess of order." "And Shayna was the goddess of water." "And Sasin was the goddess of intellect." "And who else did we leave out?" "Let's see...There were seven goddesses. Minus us two. That's five. Minus five is zero. That means..." "We didn't leave anyone out." "Wow, we are weird, aren't we? I mean, creating our own religion. I don't know anyone else who would do that." "I agree with that." "Okay. It looks like our closest friends have the magic. Juliana would be destruction..." "And chaos, knowing her. Kiley would be the surreal, or what doesn't exist in this world." "Shayna would definitely be water." "And that would be it, I think." "God, we are really, really weird." "One other thing, Lord Inuyasha." "Go on, Myoga." "These humans are travelers. They can travel anywhere. Apparently, one of the original descendants traveled past the gates of the next world and came back." "But that's not possible!" "But it happened, apparently. Also, these humans with magic are totally resistant to magic other than their own. They cannot be controlled. Shields do not work. Magic spells have no effect. Nothing can change their two states of being. They cannot be poisoned or stabbed. Even mikos cannot purify them. They are never evil. And they are totally loyal to each other. If one works for Naraku, lets say, and another is fighting Naraku, then the one working for him would help the other defeat him." "Well that's a relief!" "Yeah, and they can replicate their crystals, giving others those powers as well." "What? You mean they can make other people change forms. Even demons?" "Um, no. That's not what I said. They can give others replicas of their crystals. This means that they can use the swords like they do. And they are resistant to magic and attempts to hurt them, too. This works for demons, too. But they won't change forms. I think that in extreme circumstances that call for it, the person grows wings similar to theirs, and can fly. But that's it. And they can get rid of the wings when they want too." "So, if we use replicas of the crystal, Kagura cannot harm us. Shikon shards, even those that are tainted, would have no effect. Kanna's mirror might not work against the swords. I can list other stuff, but I'm not." says Miroku. "Well then, I guess we should do that." "Yeah, but we need your help for one thing-The last Shikon shard is behind the gates to the next world." "Oh." retorts Sartori. "Then we better get Juliana, Kiley, and Shayna to help while we are gone." "Why would we need others?" asks Inuyasha. "We already have you two, and if you give us replica crystals, then we would have similar abilities to them." "Yeah, I know. But what you need them for is-" "Other powers other than plants and fire. Fire is good, but pure destruction is best. And-" "There will be many demons around the gates, won't there?" "Um, yeah," Kagome agrees, "I guess so. Naraku would probably bring his friends." "Yeah, and I would prefer to go /I someone, preferably Ally, into the world of dead people's souls. So-" "You would probably want the rest of our group to be helping you guys while we were gone. Plus, they would have fun. Juliana-" "Loves violence. And she's never killed someone. But she's beaten up a lot of idiots over the years. I'm not sure about the rest of our group, but Kiley likes Japan, and Shannon likes animals. Since-" "That is in abundance here, she would be very happy. Now-" "Do you understand now?" "Hm, yes. You do have a point." says Miroku. "However,-" "Yes?" "Are your friends as beautiful as you?" "None of us are pretty. And we don't like to wear dresses. Or feminine clothing for that matter. Except-" "For you and Shayna. Get the picture, perverted monk? Oh, and Juliana likes to kick people who annoy her. That's a lot of people." "I see..." Miroku manages to say. oo''''' "So, is everyone okay with us going back to our time in the 'States to round everyone up? While you guys get some supplies and get everything ready to go?" "Yes, it's okay with us." says Kagome. "What are you saying?!" shouts Inuyasha. "Well, we will need all the help we can get." Kagome shouts back to Inuyasha. "So why are we being helped by her friends?!!!" he yells. "Because they have magic that is very useful!" she yells. "Then why not just use their magic, and not bring them here?!". "Because it would be better if they can help us in person! And they can only use their magic after they come face to face with a demon that is attacking!" she shouts at him. "Oh, I see. They can't use their magic until they fight a demon. And there are no demons in their time." he says. "Yes, baka, that's what I was trying to tell you." she shouts at him. "Then why didn't you tell me that first!" he screams. "Because I wanted to see how long it took you to think that over." she says. "Then you guys should leave right now!" he shouts at Sartori and Ally. "WE WILL, BAKA YOUKAI!" 0o "Okay, then go already!" Sheesh, what did I say?. "Fine, baka. We'll be back anywhere between 1-6 hours. Have fun while we're gone!" "See ya later, Ally!" "Yeah, bye you guys!" "Have fun, too!" "Bring back only what you need! We can't carry a ton of stuff!" Oo Baka youkai! "I'll see ya soon!" says Ally. They open a new well, and go into it. Sesshomaru finally finds Rin and Jaken. Rin runs over to him. "Sesshomaru-sama, whats wrong? Are you hurt? Your clothes are all burnt and black!" "My lord, are you okay?!" "I'm fine, both of you. I fought with my brother, but two humans intervened. Jaken, do you know of humans who can use magic?" "No mi'lord, I do not. What type of magic do you mean?" "One human had a sword. Where it cut, a plant grew. She could control the growth of plants. The other had a halberd. Where it touched my sword," and he unsheathes the burnt Tokijin, "it burnt it. Where it touched the other human's plants, it did not burn them. It only burnt me and my sword." "But if they have magic, they cannot be humans, mi'lord!" "But they smelt of humans. They smelt of nothing else. Even their magic reeked like humans." "But it's impossible!" "And they could change shapes, too." "You mean, they could change into the form of an animal?!" "No. Their clothes and outward appearance changed. They grew wings. That's all they did." "But humans cannot do that! They have no magic, unless they are mikos. And mikos cannot change their appearance, much less do anything other than purify things and slay demons!" "I know, Jaken. I will return to fight them tomorrow. However..." "What, mi'lord?" "When one of the humans insulted me, when she was trying to heal me, I took my sword and attacked her. When I tried to cut her, a white light glowed over her skin, and Tokijin was repeled so strongly I was thrown into the opposite wall of my cage. Tokijin is stronger than even the Tetsusaiga. How can a mere human repel it?" "I do not know, mi'lord. You were caged?!" "Yes, Jaken. The human that controlled plants created a cage to hold me, so that she could heal me before I left. Apparently, the plant that was growing in one of my cuts would have eventually killed me." "But, mi'lord, no cage can hold you, the great Sesshomaru!" "This human made the cage of plants. My sword was repelled. She did not create a hole in the cage to enter. She flew through the plants to go in and out." "Mi'lord, those humans cannot truly be human!" "But they are Jaken, which is intriguing." "Mi'lord?" "I believe I shall pay them a visit tomorrow night. Rin, Jaken, let us leave now." "Yes, mi'lord." "Coming, Lord Sesshomaru." Ally and Sartori climb out of the well in Sartori's backyard. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Let's call them up and ask if they can stay with us for a week or two. Then we'll bring them over here. Then we'll bring them with us to the Sengoku time. Think It'll work?" "Sounds good to me!" "Let's do it!" My thoughts: In Japanese, "You are an idiot demon" would be "Anata wa baka (na) youkai desu." "You were a damn idiot" would be "Anata wa kuso (na) baka arimasen" "You are not an idiot"—"Anata wa baka deshita" "You were not an idiot"—"Anata wa baka arimasen deshita" 


	8. Friend

##Starting where I left off## When they get to the village, they go to meet Kaede. They all introduce Sartori's friend to her. "Hi, my name is Ally." "My name is Kaede, child. I am the high priestess of this village." She has large amounts of human energy, like Sartori. Will this mean that she will change like Sartori? I wonder... "Kaede, are you allright?" "I'm fine, Kagome. Now, would you all like to have lunch with me?" "Sure!" "Fine!" "Sounds great!." "It's cool with me." "I guess so..." "Okay!" "And what about you, Inuyasha?" "I'll go. I don't have much of a choice, anyways." "That's nice. Let's go now." Kaede leads everyone to a room in her hut with a fire pit. She stops and turns around, though. "Oh my. I forgot that I needed firewood. Sartori, Ally, and Shippo, could you please get me some wood from the forest?" "Sure, no problem." "I'll help." "I'll go too." They all run into the forest, and start collecting dead branches from the ground. There aren't that many, so they go deep into the forest collecting more. Sartori hears a rustling noise, and gets a funny feeling in her head. What's this? I feel something... Arrogance...Loathing...and hate. Is this the feeling of someone else? Or is it my feelings...It must be someone else...I don't loathe or hate anyone, and I'm not arrogant... but who is it? "So, Inuyasha and the rest of you. I have something to tell you." "Then out with it, old hag." "That friend of Sartori has large amounts of human energy, just like Sartori. However, the energy feels different, as much as I can tell. She may turn out to be able to change like Sartori as well. But I can't tell very well what she can or cannot do." "I thought as much." Miroku informs everyone, "Same energy, but different type. What doesn't make sense is they knowing each other. I really don't know how they actually met, but it's very unlikely that they would have even met each other once, let alone live near each other and be best friends." "Yeah, I guess so." Kagome concedes, "But what'll happen if we get attacked by a demon, and she changes like Sartori?" "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." "Shippo, go get Inuyasha and the others. I think there's a demon or someone over there. Ally, go over there." She points to a tree a few yards away from her, "And I'll fight whoever this is." "Show yourself!" "Heh heh heh... You must be a new friend of Inuyasha's. I am that mongrel's brother, Sesshomaru." Who is this dramatic idiot. I am really not liking him, whoever that baka is... A giant demon comes out of the trees. On it's shoulder sits a demon that a lot like Inuyasha. "So you're Inuyasha's brother, huh. So why are you bringing the cavalry with you?" Shippo runs into Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha, help!" "What is it Shippo?" "Sartori thinks there's a demon in the woods. She sent me to get you." "Then let's go!" They all run out into the woods, following Shippo. "Because I will kill him once and for all. Since you're in the way, I will kill you and you're little friend, you human weakling. Inuyasha will come just to late to see his little human friends die at the hands of me and my servant..." How dare he! "You think you can kill us?! Just wait and see. I'm not the human you mistake me for, idiot." "All humans are weaklings, just like halfbreeds. It doesn't matter what type of human you are. You're just as weak as every other human." I really don't like him. Baka! "So why don't you leave your friend and fight me yourself?" "Because I am not concerned with a puny human. My friend will be enough to take care of the two of you, you and your little friend. I will fight Inuyasha alone. Attack, Ryosune!!" The large demon uses it's claws to down the trees near it. They fall where Sartori was... if she was still there. She jumps into the air, changes, and transforms her crystal into an even larger sword, bigger than the Tetsusaiga. Hmm, it still weighs nothing to me. How odd... She attacks the demon, cutting off one of its arms and piercing through it's chest. The demon roars in anger and pain, and with its remaining claw cuts down a row of trees, including the one Ally was behind. Ally stands up, just in time for Inuyasha and the gang to see her. She starts to turn red, and a red flash comes out of her. Shippo has enough time to say "Oh no, not again!" before the red flash covers everybody." # Ally opens her eyes and finds herself inside a red box. What happened? Where am I? "You are where you were standing. But you're with me now." One of the walls turns into a mirror, and shows the scene right as she closed her eyes. She sees Inuyasha and the gang entering the clearing, Sartori getting ready to attack the big demon again, Shippo pointing at her, and Sesshomaru staring impassively at Inuyasha. Who are you? "I am you, Ally. If you accept me, I can help you." What do I do, then? "Think of what you love the most, and what you would like to be the most. That is all." She closes her eyes and concentrates. Then thinks about everything she likes. Her family first, then Sartori, and her new friends, her knife collection and her books. She thinks about the well that Sartori made with that crystal she had. Then she thinks about what she would like to be. She thinks about protecting what she loves. "It is done. Here is your true self." She changes. Her hair becomes black, and with long white pieces with cat bells attached, like Sartori. Her whole head becomes catlike, with catlike, ears, and even her nose becomes catlike. Her hands change, becoming longer and stronger, and the fingers have small but sharp retractable claws. Her skin becomes pure white, with shadows of red. Her clothes change. She was wearing a black tee shirt with black baggy pants, but now she had a baggy longsleeve black tracksuit under a red and black baggy sort of outfit like Inuyasha's. Her boots change to perfectly fitted black "shoes" that have thick soles, and go up to her knees. She tries to stand on the tips of her toes, and is surprised that she can do so while staying perfectly balance. She gets black gloves with the fingers cut off. Then, wings grow out of her back. Unlike Sartori's wings, which are green and gold, Ally's wings are black with spikier feather like extensions. Like Sartori, her wings are made up of flexible bones, muscle, and skin. Cat bells appear on her wrists, neck, and boots. The transformation is complete. Where do I go now? "You will go through the mirror to get back to your friends, but first, turn around and take your weapon." She turns around, and sees herself, in her present form, holding out something. What is that? "This is your weapon. It will look like a crystallized flame when it is not being used. It is attatched to this necklace," and with that she puts a necklace around Ally's neck," and you can pull it off and put it back on the necklace when you need to. If you hold it in front of you when you want a weapon, it will transform into the weapon you want. It will create anything you want, not just weapons. Everything. All ya have to do is focus on what you need." Thank you. "Now go!" Ally walks back through the mirror, and goes to the present. Sorry about this, I really am bad at fanfictions. Give me some advice, though, and I will take it to heart. Reviews would be nice, too. 


End file.
